


The King and I

by Jicklet



Series: The Royal Disaster [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/pseuds/Jicklet
Summary: Liam and Maxwell might both be the most conflict avoidant guys around, but eventually they're going to have to deal with the elephant in the room.(Takes place at the very beginning and very end of book 3)





	1. Rough Night at the Second Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

> So I drew this, and then wanted to expand on it. Takes place Book 3 Ch1 after the attack on the Homecoming ball.

(["Not knowing was... _awful."_](http://partytimesloth.tumblr.com/post/175525872933/not-knowing-was-awful-rough-night-at-the-second) _)_

\-----

The prevailing mood in the safehouse was… tense. All the adrenaline of the night was still there, waiting, but there was nothing to be done but to wait for morning, for news.

The boys had made a good effort of being gentlemen, insisting that Hana could have the bed, that they all could camp out on the couches or floor. Hana had insisted that was silly, that at the very least two of them could share the bed, and she really wouldn’t mind a couch.

The debate had sort of trailed off; for now her, Maxwell, and Liam were still in the bedroom. Bertrand had gone off to brood in the main room, but she got the feeling the rest of them didn’t want to be alone right now.

Liam was somewhere behind her; for a while her whole world had narrowed to the sounds of his restless pacing, but then came the sound of fist meeting wall and those footsteps had stopped.

Maxwell was curled up in a corner of the floor, Sir Wigglesworth in his lap. Hana had read that animals could tell when you were upset, and Riley’s normally energetic pup had been quiet from the moment Maxwell had reappeared holding him right before they fled the palace.

Hana had seated herself delicately on the edge of the bed. Her mind kept cycling around to the thought that she should move, get ready for bed, _something_ , but she was stuck in place. It was as though the moment she'd made the mistake of sitting down and stopping, the events of the night had finally caught up to her and she was just. Stuck.

She wrapped her arms around herself. _Breathe. Breathe. You're safe. Your friends are safe. Everything will be fine. Stay composed, Hana. Be strong, Hana._

That last voice belonged to her mother. She did her best to stifle it.

Hana could feel her vision start to tunnel and began focusing on things around her to center herself. The ridges in the lampshade. The pattern on the wall. The dog’s ear, flopping back and forth as he wiggled in Maxwell’s tightened grasp. Maxwell’s shoulders shaking, his face buried in fur-- _Wait._

She leapt off the bed to his side. “Oh, Maxwell…” Gently, she pried his arms apart, allowing Sir Wigglesworth to jump free. The dog settled next to Maxwell, huffing.

In the absence of corgi, Maxwell buried his face in his hands. This may have been one of few situations she had not been prepared for, but her hesitation only lasted a moment before she pulled him into her arms. “...It's alright. It's okay.”

He sobbed into her dress for several minutes while she stroked his hair, murmuring soothing things.

Finally, he took a deep shuddering breath. “Hana, _I can't lose her._ ”

Hana’s heart squeezed.

“I just-- _we_ just started this thing, finally… and…” he scrubbed at his eyes with the palm of his hand, breathing shakily.

“Hey,” she said soothingly, stroking his back. “This is _Riley_ we're talking about. And Drake! They got out, and they're together. Liam said Bastien got them out personally, remember?”

He nodded, sitting up, but still looking at the floor. The look on his face felt so wrong, she never thought she’d see him this lost.

“Listen…” maybe he could stand to take his mind off things a bit. “How about this? Tell me about her.”

“Huh?” He blinked up at her.

“For instance…  what do you like about her?”

He chuckled weakly. “Um, everything? You’ve met her.”

Hana shook her head, smiling a bit. “That doesn’t count! Fine. What do you like best about being with her?”

He was silent for a while, and when he answered, it was with something she didn’t expect. “When I talk, she really listens.”

Hana sat back, thinking of all the times she tried to voice an objection, an opinion, to her parents, only for them to disregard it. She remembered Riley asking, over and over, _But Hana, what do_ **you** _want?_

“She is very good at that,” she admitted quietly.

Maxwell nodded, and began petting Sir Wigglesworth. “Being around her always feels like the most natural place to be.” He let out a small self-deprecating laugh and his hand stilled. “She keeps saying it, but I _still_ can't believe it's me she wants to be with.”

Hana heard the door open and close softly behind her. Maxwell stared over her shoulder, stricken.

She looked behind her to confirm what she already knew: Liam was gone.

She had honestly forgotten he was there, he had been so quiet. Inwardly she winced, but years of practice helped keep it from showing on her face. Instead, she squeezed Maxwell's hand and asked gently, “Can you tell me about the night you met?”

That tore his gaze off the door.  “Wait. You haven't heard about the bachelor party?”

She tilted her head like _mm, kind of._ “Riley told me a bit, but I would like to hear it from you.”

A grin slowly grew over his face, his posture changing as he settled into what she recognized as his storytelling mode. Hana felt a pleased glow at finding a good distraction, and settled back against the side of the bed to listen.

“So! I really wanted to go all out, you know. I planned a 10 step extravaganza--bar hopping, clubs, tigers--but then Liam says ‘I want the authentic New York experience.’ Now what he meant by that was he wanted a dive bar.” He shrugged, giving her a _what are you gonna do_ look. “I didn’t understand it, but if that was what the man wanted for his last hurrah, then by _God_ we were going to find him the greasiest dive bar New York had to offer. We finally found one that seemed promising, so the three of us went in to scope it out… Ah. that was me, Drake, and Tariq. Liam couldn't come in until we scoped the place out and sent him the safe signal. Bastien’s rules.”

Hana nodded.

“Anyway, so the three of us get seated…” His expression turned dreamy, and she perked up, excited for what she knew was coming. “... and the _hottest_ woman I've ever seen in my life comes up to us.”

Hana blinked.

“And she says--”

“Wait. _Wait_ wait wait.” Hana held up a hand, frowning. “ _Really?_ That was your first impression of her?”

Maxwell frowned back, confused. “What? Come on, you've seen her.”

“...Okay _yes_ ,” she conceded the point, but the romantic in her refused to give up the fight.  “But not beautiful or radiant or… _something?”_

“All true, but Hana, I need you to understand…” he looked into her eyes seriously, taking her hand for emphasis. “…just how _awful_ her uniform was.”

Hana snorted with laughter, pulling her hand back. _“What?”_

“It’s true!” he grinned. “No no, _listen,_ I'm talking about _the_ least flattering pants in the world, matched with a heinously boxy white button down. It was _terrible!_ And yet,” he spread his hands, eyes fond. “She _still_ managed to look stunning.”

Hana settled back against the bed, shaking her head but smiling. “...Okay. That's a _little_ better.”

“Your approval is appreciated, Lady Hana.” He nodded a little bow in her direction. “Yeah, so… Then Liam walked in, and it was like…” he spread his hands out to indicate an explosion. “ _Bam._ Sparks. I got secondhand whiplash. I think everybody in that bar did. In New York, even!”

“Wow,” said Hana. Even knowing how it turned out, it was hard not to get a little starry-eyed at a story like that.

“I know, right?” He smiled, shaking his head. “We were all still kinda trying to get her attention in our own way, but it was clear pretty soon that none of the rest of us stood a chance. I think Drake lost interest the fastest; once he realized Liam was actually flirting back, he got cranky. And when I saw how Liam was smiling, like _really smiling_ , well…” he shook his head, smiling wryly. “How pretty she looked when she laughed at my jokes didn’t seem to matter so much anymore.”

He sighed, gaze returning to the door Liam had disappeared through. “I never meant… I didn’t expect things to go this way.”

She watched him think, waiting.

“He still hasn’t said anything to me about it.” He ran a hand through his hair, eyes sad. “He’s just been polite and it’s freaking me out. It’d almost be better if he would, I don’t know. Get mad. Yell at me. _That,_ I know how to deal with.”

Hana cocked an eyebrow at him. “You’d really rather Liam be angry with you than try and respect your feelings?”

“Well…” He sighed, shifting positions. “No. Not really, I just… This whole thing started because I wanted him to be happy, and… it’s hard not to feel like I took that from him.”

“Oh, Maxwell.” She took his hand in hers again, and he turned to look at her. “You know that’s not true, right?”

He shrugged.

“No, listen to me.” She tugged his attention back to her. “This isn’t anyone’s fault. Things might be awkward right now, but…” she looked down. “It’s better in the long run that you all live honestly.” She faltered. “...I-isn’t it?”

For a few moments, his eyes searched her face, and whatever he found there seemed to settle on him. A soft smile grew on his face. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He squeezed her hand. “Thanks, Hana. You’re pretty good at this.”

She smiled. “Thanks! If I can be honest, I’ve been learning a lot from Riley.”

He laughed, and she joined in, even though it wasn’t really funny.

Relaxation settled over them, and for they sat there petting the dog together, until Maxwell broke out a jaw-cracking yawn.

Hana smiled. “Alright, we should probably get some rest.”

He looked like he might protest, but then nodded, smiling gratefully at her. “I think I might actually be able to sleep now.”

She’d just started to rise when he spoke again.

“Hana…Riley and I have only been… ‘together’ since… well, a few hours ago. But.” He took a deep breath. “I love her. I know I do. It just feels... _right.”_ He laughed, rubbing at his neck. “Is that crazy?”

Hana hesitated, heart beating fast. “I don’t think I’m the person to ask…” He was still staring at her expectantly. She sighed, giving him a warm smile. “But… I have heard… when you know, you know.”

He smiled, looking down at the dog that meant so much to Riley, the one he’d risked his life for. “I do.”


	2. ...By Maxwell Beaumont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell gives a small smile at the praise, but it fades quicker than Liam thought it would. “Liam, we, ah…” He hesitates. “We never really… talked about it.”

Liam is drowning in paperwork when a knock comes on the open door frame. 

“Hello!” Maxwell pokes his head in. “You busy, your kingliness?” 

Liam smiles, back straightening as he caps his pen. “Yes, but I would more than welcome an excuse for a break. What's up?” 

“I've been working on something.” Maxwell nods towards the pile of paper he’s clutching to his chest. “And, I mean. I wanted it to be a surprise! But then I realized…  _ maybe  _ somebody should check it over,  _ juuust  _ in case I'm spilling any crown secrets that could get me executed.” 

Liam's eyebrows are dying to reach for the ceiling, but years of training keep them contained. Instead he settles into a bemused smile. “I appreciate it, as does Cordonia, I'm sure.”

Maxwell gently places the item down on the desk like it's something precious… or perhaps a bomb. “You don't have to read it yourself. If you'd rather not, maybe Bastien, or…” Maxwell trails off. Liam can feel hesitant eyes on him, but all his attention has narrowed to the cover of what he's now realizing is a manuscript.

> _ The Royal Romance _ _   
>  _ _ by Maxwell Beaumont _

His mind whites out. 

_ “...Oh,” _ he finally says. His brain is filling in the blanks of what must be behind that title, but he carefully files that into an ornate box marked “sort through later.” Instead, from his swirling thoughts he pulls, “Wait, Maxwell… You  _ wrote  _ this?” 

Maxwell grins crookedly in a proud sort of way. “It's Riley's story. The story of all of us, really. How she rolled in here and changed everything.” He rocks on his heels, hands in pockets. “I just kinda  _ started  _ one day, and it kept going and going… until I actually had something!" He pushes a hand through his hair bashfully. "And I've got a few offers to actually get it published, but I didn't want to give the go ahead until you said it was okay.” He gestures to the pile on the desk. “It starts when we all met her, and goes up until, well…” he falters.“...recently.”

The weight of what they haven't been talking about lingers there, waiting for Liam to grab it. 

He reaches past it. “That is quite the undertaking. Maxwell, that's very impressive!”

Maxwell gives a small smile at the praise, but it fades quicker than Liam thought it would. “Liam, we, ah…” He hesitates. “We never really… talked about it.”

Liam freezes, smile still in place. The box rattles in the back of his mind. 

He had decided that the best way to go about things was to be a gracious loser. Two of the most important people in his life made each other very happy, so it followed that he should be happy for them. It was nobody’s fault, really. So he was never going to be the one to bring it up. And he had figured Maxwell, chronic people-pleaser that he was, would be happy to let the matter lie as well. 

Apparently not. 

Maxwell begins pacing, running fingers through his hair distractedly. “I never… I mean. I brought her here for you, I  _ never _ would have--”

“I know,” Liam says softly. And he does. 

That doesn't mean it hasn't been hard to be around him lately. 

Maxwell is still fidgeting. “Apologizing doesn't really feel right, but I still sorta feel like I should.” 

Liam sighs. “If anyone should apologize, it should be me.”

Maxwell blinks in pure bafflement. “What do  _ you  _ have to be sorry for?” 

Liam hears an echo of his own voice. _Did you say you’re in love with…_ ** _Maxwell?_** Remembers how his mind couldn’t comprehend it, hadn’t seen this coming at all. 

He opens his mouth -- then stops. Admitting to Maxwell that he'd never considered that someone like Riley could fall for him would not be a kindness. The forgiveness he wanted was selfish, more about _him_ than about Maxwell. 

So he swallows that shame and instead says, “For not realizing you weren’t happy.” And that is true. It’s become very clear by contrasts this past month, and he feels it confirmed by the caught look on Maxwell’s face. “We all just assumed you were before, but…” he shook his head. “I didn’t realize… When you’re with her, the difference is obvious. You’re so much lighter.”

Maxwell fidgets. “Well, that’s… I mean…” 

Liam shakes his head, pressing on. “When you look at her… Anyone can see how much you care for her. And…” his heart squeezes, but he continues. “... how much she loves you.” He looks Maxwell in the eye. “What kind of a friend would I be if I resented you for it?” 

Maxwell laughs sardonically, scratching his neck. “A normal human being?” 

Liam frowns. “Maxwell--” 

“No, look, Liam, can’t you just be mad at me?” 

Liam sighs.  _ “No.” _

Maxwell looks startled. 

Liam turns towards the window. “Any reasons I would have to be mad at you would be completely petty, and…” He faltered. “I can't be mad at Riley.” He leaves it there, but he hears Maxwell’s surprised intake of breath at the moment it hits that Liam had actually taken a stab at being bitter. And failed. 

Maxwell is quiet for a minute. Is he hesitating? How rare. 

When he does speak, it’s soft. Almost pleading. “Liam… There’s been too much happening to you. All of a sudden you’re king, and then there’s _Riley_ , and what your dad did, and, and then, what happened to him, and Anton and all _his_ nonsense… It’s all _too much_. You’re going to snap.” His expression is more serious than Liam’s seen in years. “So. If you _are_ going to snap--” he spreads his arms wide-- “I can take it.” 

Liam blinks. 

Without his permission, a chuckle rocks its way out of him. Then another. 

Maxwell looks bewildered, which settles into wary confusion as if he’s not sure if he’s being laughed at. 

Liam sits down in his desk chair, helpless laughter still sputtering out of him. He runs a hand over his face. His emotions are swirling, too many vying for attention. Gratitude, hurt, grief, jealousy, shame. Confusion. 

He breathes, laughter finally petering out. “I apologize.” He swallows another helpless giggle, control settling back into place. “Thank you Maxwell. I don’t think I’m … ready. Yet.” 

Maxwell nods. 

“But… that means a lot.” Liam looks down. “It really does.” His gaze falls to his desk, gaze drifting across all the stacks of paper to the one that represents the greatest passion of one of his closest friends. And, he realizes, an explanation. 

A peace offering. 

He places a hand on it, feeling in his heart what needs to be done. “I’ll… I will read this.” He pauses, taking it in for the first time. That really is a lot of pages. Slowly, he smiles, looking up at his friend. “You wrote an  _ entire book.” _

Maxwell grins, pride back in full force. “Holy shit, right?” 

It’s such a Riley thing to say that Liam can’t help but laugh again. His stomach hurts and he stops. 

Neither of them seem to know how to fill the ensuing silence. Maxwell makes a motion with his arm, hesitates, then follows through, clapping Liam on the arm before running out of the room. 

Liam watches him go, smile sliding off his face. Things still aren’t okay, but… they will be. 

The box at the back of his mind settles, considerably lighter. 

For now, he moves the stack of papers to the side, turning back to the documents he’d been working on. 

_ Guardians of the Realm.  _

He knows who he's going to announce first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come cry over Choices with me on tumblr, my Choices blog is @thedepthsremember, my art blog is @partytimesloth, and my general all-the-things blog is @jicklet. That's too many blogs, you might say. I would agree with you.


End file.
